Dance academy it up! season 1
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rocky 's far from home,and way behide on her dance training,but she is not alone on this sydney,she meets new friends,Deuce,Cece, and falls hard for her new crush,Logan.To round out her crew,There's Tinka,a more experienced dancer who see's Rocky as a threat,and Gunther,an adrenaline junkie with a troubled past.They've got the world at their feet but do they have what it takes?
1. Learning to Fly part one

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was dancing around the gate at the farm.I put my earphones in my ear and started dancing to the music. When I was young I wasn't so clear on the whole gravity thing and my inmgastion got me in a lot of trouble.I went on top of the roof. There was this moment when time stopped and everything made sence.I jumped off and broke my arm. But that day on I knew in another life that I can fly and that's why in this life I dance.

"Rocky."my dad called.

"Sorry"I say and opened the gates to let my dad put the animals in.

Right now in the back of the van there's a letter that can change my life. Because you see I don't just dance,I want to be a principle dancer. And three weeks ago I auditioned for the top schools in the country. The nation academy of dance. This was my year and my one shot.I felt like I was ready for anything.

Let me tell you how it all beginned.

* * *

I was walking around trying to find the girls dressing room. there were dancers everywhere.I walked though the new place trying to find where to go. I looked up from my papers I saw a girl with red hair by the vending machine.

"do you know where the dressing rooms are"I asked the red-haired who turned around and looked at me.

"Oh"she said and took the papers from me.

"Your auditioning too isn't it exsiting"I asked. She looked at me.

"I just pee a little in my pants"She looked back at the papers."ok you are-"She was about to finish but some girls got in our way. She looked at the papers and showed me where to go."Go stright down that hallway then turn and its the second door on your left."She said.

"Thank you"I say and started walking to where she told me I was there I dropped my bags and started taking off my shirt.I went though my bag. there was a boy behind be but I didn't know at the time.

"that's a little too much don't you think"he said.I was just in my bra so I ran behind the wall.

"I have pepper spray and im not afraid to use it"I say to him.

"I was just standing here minding my own bisness"He said back.

"In the girls dressing room"I say to him.

"I am pretty sure this is the boys dressing room."He said.I went to go cheek in the bathroom to see if he was right and he was."Is this yours."He said picking up my shirt.I walked over and took my shirt from his hand.

"Can you turn around please?"I asked and he did.I started puting on my shirt.

"so,what are you doing in here,you know stripping infort of stangers"he said.

"you're looking I swear I will hurt you."I said and put on my shirt.I turned around and saw this guy. He was really cute. He looked at me I started to smiling.

"Sorry guys I will come in here later."The cute guy said.

"No we weren't doing anything"I said but he had already left.I got my stuff and ran after him."wait,that wasnt anything,I mean it was something but it wasnt it-"I started.

"No jubgement"The cute boy said.I started looking around then back at him.

I asked"Will you please take me to the girls dressing room?"

"Come on"the cute boy said and nodded his head,we started walking."Is it your first week here?"

"Can't you tell"

"no,well you had that whole wide open thing going on, im pretty sure this top is inside out" he said touching my top."Its a good look" Then he took off his shirt and put it insideout."this is you"he pointed to the door.

"Thanks"I said

"Good luck"then he walked away.I smiled and walked in the girls dressing room to change into my dance cloths.

* * *

I walked down the hallway to the first part of the audtion.I was already late and my hair was all in a messy bun.I walked into the room and put my bag on the ground.I shut the door.

"Sorry"I said getting into place.

The guy started talking."However we only have room for just a few,it will be your job for the next few days to make sure you make it in"

Everyone was getting warmed up.I was number 45. the boys had to go in a different room while the girls stayed in here with one of the teachers. I walked over to this girl I saw with the red hair earlier putted on some hip pop music and started dancing around. She danced her way over to me.

"Hey,did you find the dressing rooms ok?"She started.

"Ya fine thanks"I said back and walked to the bars.I watched the girl try to get this other guy to dance with her.I started watching them.

"So you met Cece?"the girl beside me said.I turned around. she was wearing all pink.

I nodded.

"We were in school together. Cece's lots of fun"She said.I turned around to look at girl. Then turned back around."But if your friends with her than you're not really taking dance seriously."She started walking and I walked with her.

"Got it."I said.I just really wanted to fit in.

"Nice outfit"She said.

"Oh thanks my mom made it for me."I said looking down at my outfit.I walked away. They followed.

"I'm Tinka and this is Jo."She said.

"I'm Rocky blue."I said.

"Your my room mate"Tinka said.

"Oh yeah"I smiled.I turned back to the bar.

"So I know it sounds silly but I have this thing where I stand at the front of the bar."Tinka said.

"Oh yes of course"I say stepping back for them.

"This is going to be such a great week."tinka started."I can feel it."they started warming up and I did the same.

* * *

We were on the bars doing what the teacher told us.I was really nervous but I know I could do it.

"Good,its Tinka right"I could hear her tell the girl;. she started walking back and looking at the other girls. She was getting closer to me. then she looked at me and said "does that look like a nice line to you?"I tried to do better. Then she started writing stuff on her paper. probably bad things.

* * *

I was watching the other girls do their dance when Cece started talking to me.

"look im sorry about this morning."I ingorned her.

"Rocky"Tinka called me while she was skipping everyone and went to the front.I followed.

"I never done these before"I told her.

"really how long have you been dancing"She said we started.

I could hear clapping behind me to speed me up.I looked at her and she wrote on her paper. I don't think im going to make it in.

* * *

I was in my room. my feet were aching me. I had blisters all over my feet. At least I get a break for bed time.I looked out the window. I miss home know.I looked over at Tinka who was just working out on a big pink ball.

"I need air."I say getting my phone out of my bag.

"But it's after hours, you do you would be breaking the rules"she says back.

"Seriously im not allowed to go outside."She just went back to working out.

I went out side our room and sat on the stairs.I went on my phone and called my mom. She answered and we started talking.

"Yeah mom the girls here are great."I said to her in the phone."Some girls are stronger than I am but that's how it is." I could hear some girls walking down the stairs laughing and talking.

After I was done talking to my mom I went back into my room.I will never be good like the other the weakest one of them all, no matter how hard I try.I just have to face the facts and move on I will never be good as them. then i fell to sleep.

* * *

I was walking with tinka and jo to lunch. we saw this girl dancing.

"Can't turn"Tinka saw another girl doing her nails.

"Bad feet"said jo.

There was these girls jumping up and down together."Breasts"Tinka said. They started laughing. We sat at a table.

"Who's that?"I asked pointing to the cute guy I saw yesterday morning.

"That's Logan jones"jo said.

"He's going into third year"Tinka said.I saw him and Cece playing around together.

"Is he and Cece together"I asked.

"Half brother"Jo says.

"The better half"says Tinka.I smiled.

* * *

"Some girls come in here thinking that just because they can dance that we can make them dancer." She said. Looking around at us. Then she looked at me."It isnt"then my smile went away.

"Get your head out of the clouds and start thinking"why she does she always makes me nevous."You have to face the facts,not everyone is born to dance."That makes me think she's talking to me.

"prepare yourselves for disapointment."She said. As we were dancing jo fell. I think she maybe broke her leg.I wont be seeing went to where she was to see if she was ok.

"She's out."Tinka said. That surprised me, T thought she cared.

After everyone was finished we got our bags and thanked Mrs. rain.i went up to her.

"Mrs rain,number 45,Rocky Blue. do you think jo is going to be ok?"

"I would be worried about your future if I was you."she said.

"Um right,see I don't know whats wrong with me,popbaly nerves,but im not really this bad."i say.

"Blue isn't it,your tecneke is what I would expect from a 12-year-old but your here so is a lot of other girls,I don't think your ready"Then she walked away.I tried to smile but she's right im not ready.

* * *

I was walking down the stairs thinking about what she is right but i have to show her she's wrong.i could hear a boy talking.

"Bad ankles."

"Behind texnexkly."I said back.

"At least you can catch up,i need to be reprogramed."he said

"Great,you are coming with me."Cece said pulling on my arm.

"What where?I asked her.

"The third years are having a party on the roof top."She said.

"I really don't want to go."I say to her.

"What do you have to loss."She said pulling me down the stairs.

"But can I go like this."i asked.

"Um,no."said Cece.

I looked at the guy then went off with Cece.I got dressed then headed to the was party. There was load music playing and people dancing.I just looked around and smiled.I cant believe im here right now. Cece pulled me to the guy I saw in the boys dressing room.

"Have you met Gunther,hes auditioning as well."Cece said.

"Training bra,didn't know who you were at first."Gunther said as he walked away.

"What did he just call you?"Cece asked.

"Nothing."I told her.

"Hey Gunther."Then she ran off to talk to him.I looked around with nothing to do.

two hours have pasted I think.

I just had a drink in my hand looking around for something to do.I saw Cece talking to Gunther who looked at me as I walked.I looked away and sat the drink on the table. It was getting last so i headed for the door.I bumped into someone.

"Oh,sorry."it was Logan. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Hi."Logan said.

"Cece invited me but im just going to go."I say.

"No, stick around."said Logan."I'm Logan."

"I know."I say. He gave me a weird guy came up to him.

"Hey."He said to Logan then he looked at me."Oh,no way,your her."I was confused.

"Who."I say. Cece same up to us.

"This is the newbie who got undressed in our changing rooms."He told me. Great people know.

"It wasnt like that."I say.

"Great story"Cece started.

"Cece."Logan said and gave her a look.

"When I heard I was like wow."

"But I would never ever do something like that."I say.

"Or I should be more like you bonus points for that."The guy said and walked away. Cece started laughing.

"um,im just gonna go."I say. I turned around. I ran into a guy with drinks in his hand and they fell on me.I just started walking.I saw Gunther laughing."What did I ever do to you."I said to him and walked out.

* * *

I am never leaving this room again."I told Tinka."it wasnt meant to be this way."

"What way was it meant to be."Tinka were in our room.

"You know like a dream come true."She started laughing.

"Its everybody's dream,no ones going to hand it to you,if you want to stand out you have to prove that your special."

"I would if i knew how."

"I can show you."I looked at her and she smiled.

After we talked I went to sleep. tommow was going to be a new start for me.

I woke up ready to stand out.I got dress and headed to class with Tinka.

"in the past week we have been looking at your dancing but tommow is your last audition."mrs. rain started."Were looking to see how you perform a dance."

I was listening to Mrs. was standing right in front of me and turned around.

"Hey,sorry about last night."She said but I ignored her.

"You will be doing a solo,you can choose a type of dance." Mrs. Rain said.I looked at Tinka and smile. She smiled back."First group get ready to dance."she said while putting the music on.

"Front row."Tinka said.

"But she will see me."I say.

"That's the idea."Tinka says she pulled me to the front row."sometimes when im nervous I picture myself up on stage,you should image yourself somewhere else,follow me."

I nodded.

We started dancing and I image myself back at the farm dancing under a tree.I felt at home. like nothing or no one can stop me. It just all flowed to me like a river.I didn't have to follow Tinka. it was the place I belonged on this dance floor doing what I loved.I pretend like I was at home . I was not nervous or anything. when it was over I looked around. Everyone was looking at me.I danced the ending differently.I got up off the floor and looked up and saw Mrs. Rain.

"Blue isn't it." Mrs. Rain said.

i nodded.

"You dance the ending differently why."She asked.

"Um,I don't remember."I told her. She looked at me then looked at Tinka.

"Tinka,there was a coldness, now I want to see whats beyond the steps,you can learn something by watching Rocky."I smiled."It was great as I recall,next group get ready."

I was so happy.I smiled at Tinka. she looked away but I was too happy to care.

"I was looking for you great class."I say to her.

"I need my outfit back."she said and walked away.

"ok,do you still want to practice later."I asked but she shut the door.

"Guess not."Cece said. oh well.

* * *

I was in my bedroom and I couldn't sleep. it was 3:14.I dont know now why I couldn't but i just can't sleep.I looked over at Tinka who was snoring and asleep.I put the pillow to my ear trying to go to sleep of her snoring but it didn't work.I needed some air.I got my phone and headed to the door.I looked at my phone and saw a voicemail from my dad. It pressed play.

"Hi sweetheart,i guess you're not there,I have been thinking about what you said about not being strong enough,to me it looks like you already forgot where you came from."It started."Its takes hard work and you know that,anyway good luck tommow."Then it ended.

* * *

The sun was rising and it was already time for our last audition.I ran up to Tinka.

"I overslept."I say.

"I'm not an alarm clock."She says.

"Number 45,follow me." Mrs. Rain says.

"But im meant to be last."i say.

"Your ment to be now." She says walked away.

"Thank you so much for everything."I huged Tinka.

"break a leg."Tinka says as I walked in.

I got inside and put my bag on the ground and ran to the front.

"Hello Rocky,we have some questions."

"You know your not suppose to leave the boarding house after hours."

"You must understand,we are supposed to keep you safe."

"Someone told me that you left the boarding house after hours."

"Rocky,if its true than we have no choice but for you to have no audition."I didn't know what to came in for some reason.

"Hey everybody call off the witch hunt."Cece said.

"Do you have something to say Cecelia."

"No she doesnt."I say.

"Rocky don't be silly,well Tinka was snoring last night,that girl seriously needs to stop."cece said.

"Your point."mrs. rain says.

"Um my point is rocky slept in with me last night."

"Really."The man said.

"Would I lie sir?"Cece says back.

" Is this true?"the man asked me.

"um yes I was in Cece's room last night."i lied.

"Good,well now I want to see the solo Mrs. rain has been telling me about."He said.I walked into place and Cece walked out and i performed my solo.

* * *

that's how it started.

somehow I forgot everything. the things I didnt know is how there are better ways to survive in the academy than dance.I ran and went to go check the letter.I forgot everything that was next but dancing because in that moment I remember just to dance was all that mattered and no one can take that away from me. Im ready for dance academy. Well at least I think I am.

* * *

**Did you like it. Tell me what you think about my new you story. I hope you enjoy. This will be a series. Please review and until next time. Love ya.**


	2. Week Zero

**ROCKY'S POV**

"Its time."My dad says.I looked at him and he walked away.I smiled.

So I got in to dance academy. My life is about to become awesome. The only down side was leaving home because mine is pretty amazing. There's only 300 people in my town so everyone was known for something. Maybe you were a footballer or the fastest runner or

"Balarina."The guy said as we drove our car though town.

Me.I can't belive im here. In this place to follow my dreams.I never have been the new kid before and its like I have no life and no history. Just a future.

"Sorry."I say as I ran into the man on the bike. I was carrying my bags up the stairs to the academy.I opened the door and walked in.I went into my room.I looked around. it's for real know. From this moment on the living my dream and I can be who ever I want to be.

"Ahh."I heard a scream and turned around."You made it."It was Tinka."I was going crazy when I heard you were in,I mean of course you belong here,so I got us a sighed room mates."She looked at me and my smile went down a little."Whats wrong,do you want to room with someone else?"

"No,I just kinda got a message from Cece about rooming with her,but this is so great."I say.

"Better than great,this is going to be the best year in history."Tinka says. We jumped up and down together and hugged.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I kept looking around trying to find my room.A lot of people were in my way.I looked on the paper to see if the room in front of me was it. It was so I walked in. Cece was dancing on the bed. What is she doing here.I was only suppose to room with a boy not a girl. She looked at me.

"Oh."I got my stuff to see what was going on."Sorry,im going to straighten this out."And I walked away shutting the door.

"Look im Deuce."I say to the woman.

"Yes I already got you in a room."She says walking away.I followed.

"I know,I know."I say.

"What,you want to be with someone else."She says.

"No-no no it's not that."I say.

"Look this is not a hotel if I switch your room then I have to switch everyone elses to."She says.

"No it's not that."I say.

"Look why don't you just do both of us a favor and have a nice chat with them."She says walking away.

"But."I say but she was already gone.I walked back to my room. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it.

It was night-time and I was trying to put my eye contracts in my eye so I don't have to wear glasses.I saw Cece come in with just a robe on. She looked at me.

"You can't see without those right."She asked.

"No."I say.

"Great."She says.I turned to the mirror.I tried to put it in my eye but I looked in the mirror and saw Cece without her robe on. She was just in a bra and underwear.I turned around and but my finger in the water. My eye contract was on my finger and now it was gone.

"No-no no no."I say. now I have to wear glasses on my first day of class.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"I'm not kidding I dance everyday over the holidays,I didn't want to start the year off bad."Tinka says as we walk into our first class of the year.I just can't belive im here.I couldnt stop smiling.

We were in class.I was by the bar.I say Cece.

"Oh there's Cece,im going to say hi"I say to Tinka.

"I told you,shes bad for how you are seen here."Tinka says to me.I just waved and Cece waved back.

"Suite yourself."She said walking away.I huged Cece.

"Hey rocky bunhead."Cece says.

"Hey."I say.

"What are you doing talking to Tinka,I thought after audition week-"Cece startes.I cut her off.

"Hold it,it's the first day of a new year and I want to be friends with everyone."I say.

"Oh and I want a unicorn,but I keep telling you it's not possible."Cece says.

"Hey didn't that hurt."I say touching her tattoo on her back.

"Ya just a little."Cece says.

"Welcome to first year."Mrs. Rain startes."While most of your friends are at home being normal teenagers,you have been chosen to dance at the academy."

"This will be your home for the next three years."zack startes,one of the teachers."you will train six days a week working harder than many people with real jobs."

"This year the academy has decided to introduce you to all styles of dance."Mrs. rain says. "not just balarine."

"You will be doing jazz,contipalry,lyrical,and hip pop."Zack says.

"Results will be posted at the end of the week."Mrs. Rain says.

We started it was over we clapped and then got our stuff to leave.

"Martin Rocky,I would like to see you."Mrs. Rain says.

"What do you mean im have to practice point."I hear Deuce say.

"You need stronger ankales."Mrs. Rain says.

"I will be a laughing stake of the school."Deuce says.

"Ya with stronger anckles."Mrs. rain says."Now Rocky"

"Mrs. Rain thanks for a sighing us that solo."I say.

"You wont be talking that class tommow."Mrs. rain says."You arnt ready."

"But I have been on point for years at my old studio."I say.

"Your old studio trained you poorly so tommow you have to go back to basics."She says.

"Mrs. Rain please."I say to her.

"It's not up for a talk Rocky."She says then walked out.

* * *

I was at lunch thinking about what she said.I was waiting in line. You know there are moments when you see yourself and think that's me it's not some movie your watching or happening to someone else. Someone cut in front of me and it was Logan.I was just about to say something but someone dressed in a chicken outfit on a skateboard knocked me down. Logan helped me up.

"Are you alright."Logan asked.

"Chickens on stateboards."I say laughing nervously.

"Sorry but people are crazy belive or not."Says Logan."I'm Logan."

"Ya I know we met,audition week,in the dressing room,then the party,"I say. He gave me a weird look."I'm Rocky."

"Right."he says."Hey enjoy your lunch."Then he walked away.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I was in the locker room trying to get changed.I found a locker.I walked over to it but a guy got in my way.

"This is mine twinkle toes."he says"you can put your point shoes in there."

"Twinkled toes that's a good one."I say trying to act like it didn't hurt.

"Martin."Cece said in the door way.

"Hi."I say.

"Cece I told you it had to be a girl."The girl behind her told her.

"Can't you just think of him as a girl."Cece says.

"No."I say.

"Sorry your going to have to find some one else."The girl says.

"Oh,well we tried,well bye."Cece said and left.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"Aw,adorable."Tinka says. we were in our room. She was looking at my stuff. I can't belive I have practice being on point."You didnt tell me you were best ballerina"

"Three years running."I say.i made a face.

"Why the face."

"Mrs. rain has taken these hostich."I say pointing to my point shoes.

"She hasn't."

I nodded.

"Wow,I mean I heard but-"She was cut off by Cece coming in the room.

"Hey Rock you got a minute."Cece says.

"We have to go practice together."Tinka says to me.

"I think I will past."I say. I walked out the room to see what Cece wanted.

She told me what we were doing on the way there.

"I don't want to get in trouble."I say.

"It's not past hours."Cece says. There were these girls standing in front of us.

"So you have chosen someone."The girl says.

"Um, ya."Cece says.

"Chosen what."I say.

"Every year we asked two first year girls to show us if you can do this,we dare you to jump from there in to the water."She says. It is a really high jump."Tonight."The girl says.

"Awesome."Cece says looking at me.

We went to the top of the building. It was a long jump. We opened the doors to the top of the building.

"We can break our legs."I say.

"Look its ok,it happens every year."Cece says."Seriously the waters deep we will be fine."I looked down at the water. cece started taking off her cloths.

"What do we get for doing it and why do we have to have no cloths on."I say.

"You call in your bra and underwear is not necked,not start spripping."Cece says.I started taking off my cloths.

"I should have wearied a better outfit."I say."Alright lets get this over with."

"Do you think there will be sharks,just because I have this fear of sharks and high places."Cece started."Rocky im not feeling that good."

"hey,just think of it as getting into the unknown,but don't look down."I say.

"We have to look down to jump down rocky."cece says.

"But first we get to fly."I say. we holded hands and looked down.

"Girls if your going to jump then you better do it quick."The girl said.

"On three."I say."1,2."I say then we jump and landed in the water. We climbed out of the water. Logan was there.

"Ok let's do it again."Cece says.

"It could have been rocks down there Cece."Logan started.

"There isnt."Cece said and walked away.I got out of the water. Logan helped me out.

"Really."Logan said.

"Ya it probably was a stupid thing to do."I say. He handed me a towel.

"Im going to have to keep my eye on you Rocky."Logan says and walked away.I smiled.

* * *

"Mrs. Rain, can I take this for you,wow that's a lot of paper work."I say."I know you think im behind the other girls but your right but if you can let me show you what I can do on point."

"I told you that was not up for talking about,rocky,if you want to start on the right foot here then I would exam who your friends are,girls like Tinka will keep you focus,you would be lucky to make it though the semster."she says walking away.I saw Tinka.

"Hey,can I talk to you for a minute."I say.

"Why don't you ask cece."Tinka says."look I tried showing you the way here."

"I know you have but Mrs. Rain hates me,tell me what to do."I say.

* * *

We were in class and I had my point shoes on but I wasnt suppose to have them on.

"Trust me,it's up to you to prove her wrong."Tinka says.

"Good morning lades,let me see what you been working on."Mrs. Rain says."Groups of four."

The music started and I danced along with the other girls. Mrs. Rain stopped the music.

"What do you think your doing."Mrs. Rain said.

"Dancing."I say. She walked over to me."As well as anyone."

"If you believe that you must be crazy,your feet is sloppy,you lost your turn out and almost dislocated your knee,should I say more."She says.

"But I was just trying."I say.

"And your just going to stand there and argue with me,if your going to cry then get out of my class."she says."Right now."

I ran out of the class room as fast as I could.I walked though the hallways crying.I say Logan kissing this girl. Which made me cry more and I started running.

"she was out of line."tinka said to me."she shouldnt have reacted likes that."

"it's not just Mrs. Rain,its me."I say."I don't make sence in this place,at home im-"

"Specail."tinka finished for me.

I noded."A dancer but here im worst."I say.

"Don't beat yourself up to much,not everyone makes it here."Says Tinka.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I was trying to put my eye contract in my eye when I saw Cece come in the room with just a towel around her.

"Hey,don't even think about it."I say

"What."She says.

"im a guy ok,you can't just come in here and get undressed in front of me and im never buying you tampons."I say.

"that's good to know Deuce."Cece says

"In fact,im going to spend more time with the boys,doing guy stuff so you might want to get yourself some new friends."I say.

"Ok."Cece said hurt.I could hear some boys laughing in the door way at me.

"Twinkle toes,so are you going to play the girl part or the boy part today."the guy says."Wheres your point shoes"

Cece could hear the whole thing.I looked at her and she looked at me.I noded no while she was walking to the opened the door. she still had her towel on her.

"You sure because even if deuce does the girl part he's more of a man than all you guys put together."Cece said then shuted the door and gave me a look. in that moment I knew we could be friends.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I walked into the dressing room with my point shoes in my hand,I could hear Tinka talking about me.I stayed by the door.

"Rocky is suck a sweety,I really do feel for her."says tinka.

"Cant wait to tell us why."I hear Cece say.

"obviously they had a spot for a country kid and that's why they had to expected her in the fist place but know that they know how far behind she was they had to ask her to leave."Tinka started."I mean it wouldn't be fair if we all got dragged down with her."

"I wouldn't say she was dragging us down,I mean she can dance."Deuce said.

"Ya and what would you know and do you have to hang out in the girls dressing room,I mean how much of a freak do you want to me."Tinka says.

"Tinka,my mom said if you can't say anything nice then don't say it at all."I say walking inside. She looked at me.

"Rocky,I thought you would be packing."Tinka says.

"Why,im not going anywhere because of one bad class,you really think that would be enough to make me quit."I say.

"Well, if your leaving then I will make this short."Tinka started."I dont see how my training needs to be behind by some country girl hick who smells like-"She was cut off by me hitting her with my point shoes. She can talk about me but not where i come from.

Her nose was bleeding.

* * *

I walked into class.I could hear Cece saying."Greatest thing I have ever seen."

I walked up to Mrs. Rain."im sorry,your my teacher and I have to trust you."I say giving her my point shoes.

"rocky,you have good feet there just not ready yet,you will get these back when they are"she said walking away.

So this is week zero and I found my place.

I looked at the results at the end of the week. The thing about being on the bottom is there's no where else to go but up.I was at the bottom of every class but hip pop.I was second to last. Tinka was last for hip pop.I looked at her and smile because I beat her at something.

I was in my room putting up my stuff.

"It was you wasnt it,you told on me and tried to kick me out at audition week."I started."I dont get it,you're the best dancer here why do you hate me so much?"She left the room.

I decided to listen to Mrs. Rain about dancing but pick my own to this place is a little like new years eve. You make all these promises about who you're going to be and then break everyone single one of them because no matter where you are even if its thousands of miles away from home you will always be yourself and sometimes that's a pretty awesome thing.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter. Tell me what you think i really want to know. Whats going to happen next? Who do you think should go out?Do you think is not going to make it though the year?Do you like the story so far?Am i doing a good job or do you think I could do better?Please answer at least two of these questions. Until next time. Love ya. :)**


	3. Behind Barres

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was practicing dancing on point in the studio. Back home I danced and instantly felt free. If I had a bad day at school or a fight with a friend dancing was the place I would escape to but here its like every where I turned it was a dead-end. I'm still dancing but it's behind bars.I might as well be in a cage.

I walked back to my room.I opened the door and saw Tinka making her bed.

"Hey."I say puting my bag on the floor.

"I should just put you out of your misery."Tinka says and left.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

"It's going to be months before this goes to court so until then you can be release to your parents."The women says to me.I looked at my hands and they had blood on them."Look Gunther,im on your side mate,I need you to work with me,can I have your mothers number?"

"she's dead."I say.

"And your father?"She asked.

"Was never around."I say.

"If there's no body who will take resposneablety for you,you can be in deletion for months before this goes to court."She says.

"I've got a brother."I say.

"An adult who will-."She started

"Yes he has a wife and a kid."I say.

"Does he work?"

"In the minds at Burgin hill."She gave me my stuff.

"Give him a call."I looked though my stuff and picked out my phone."Will he get you."

"Of course he would,he's my brother."I called the number. The phone ringed and there was no answer."Theres no answer."

"Then you have to stay in Juvenal deletion,unless there's someone else you can call."I put my phone away and say the letter for the dance academy I audition for a few weeks ago.

* * *

We drove up to the academy. What did I just get myself into.

"Most students would be excited to be at the academy."The man says as we walked inside.

"Well im not most students."I say.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was walking with Cece. she was talking about her new room-mate. I saw Logan. He was with this girl hes dating.

"Rocky."Cece said.

"Sorry."I say.

"New room-mate,she's holding something so weird."Cece says.

"See Cece now you miss me."Deuce says.

"I wish we were sharing."I say.

"You and me,oh rocky im touched."Cece says.

"Why don't you just get Tinka to sign a roomy change form,I mean she's always says she doesn't want to room with you either."Deuce says.

"Bet you ten bucks she says no."Cece says.

* * *

"Come on Tinka,just consider changing rooms."I say.

"Ok,no."Tinka says.

"Money now."Cece says. Deuce gave her ten dollars."Thank you."

* * *

We were in class and I had to dance by the bars which was boring. While everyone else got to learn a new dance.I could see deuce and Cece having fun.I saw Mrs. Rain talking to Gunther. don't tell me he's going to be here. He walked over to where I was by the bar.

"Your seriously pretending that you don't remember me I already saw you this morning."I say to him.

"What, we didn't hook up some where or something because you're not really my type."Gunther says.

"No,audition week remember,you were so mean to me just because I went to the wrong changing rooms"

"Oh,you're the little girl in the training bra,high-pitched voice,the one spying on boys,that's you right."he says back.

"first look around were in the same class which probably means were the same age,secondly I told you many times I wasnt spying even if I was I wouldn't be spying on you,thirdly my voice isn't high pitch."I say saying the last part load. everyone looked at me and stopped dancing.

"Ya its all coming back to me."Gunther said.

I started walking to Mrs. Rain trying to explain what happened.

"In my class I expect focus."Mrs Rain says.

"but i-"

"Rocky,I thought we understood each other."She says back.

"We do,I been working really hard."I say.

"Well I can't see any inprovement."She said walking away.

* * *

"You know im going to be at that bar forever."I say.I was at lunch with Cece and Deuce."And 500 years from know aliens will find my body and still think im a total loser."

"Ya,but they will also be impressed with your lack of fun."Cece says.I could hear Logan and his girlfriend having a fight. From the looks of it his ex girlfriend.

"Sorry."Logan says.

"Are you serous,you not really breaking up with me."She says.

"It's not you its me ok, it just doesn't feel right."Logan's says.

"Ya well how does this feel."She says puting his drink on him. she walked over to cece."what is with your brother why does he do this."

"You knew the ground rules,so don't come to me."Cece says back.

"you would tell me if he likes some one else would you?"She says.I looked over at Logan with dreamy eyes and smiled.I started staring."If you know you need to tell me."

"Three words Isabel,told you so."Cece says.

"You Jones are the same chip on a iceberg."She says and walks away.

"I need to go eat my feelings."Cece says and walked away.I looked at Logan. he looked me and I smiled. Deuce just looks at me.

"What was that."Deuce asks.

"What."I say.

"You like him."I got my bag and started walking.

"No I don't."

"Rocky,you can't go there."

"Why not."

"Did you not see how Cece reacted to Isabel over there."

"It would be different if it was me."

"Your crazy."

"Will be like sisters."

"Come on."He says as he pulled me.

We found a place to sit. He had my little laptop.

"When mia went out-of-state."Deuce started.

"You mean your fake girlfriend."I say.

"When Mia went out-of-state,we wrote up a pros and cons list,to help clear our feelings,so Logan Jones."He started typing."We are going to start with cons,one Cece."

"I really don't think she'd mind."

"Because she didnt mind with Isabel,alright what else?"

"Well I guess he's detracting I should be focus on dancing."

"I will put that first where it belongs,what else?"

"The first time I talked to him I got so neverous some throw up came up in my mouth."

"Gross."

"He also changes the way my heart beats."

"Ok that can be a con."

"Oh,and when he's walking."

"Ya."

"He never looks back like, he know exactly where he's going,and everybody else is following."

"Wow."

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I knocked on Tinka's and Rocky's room door. Tinka opened it.

"What."She says.

"I thought I would just come by and ask can we change rooms."I say. She tried to shut the door but I put my foot in the way."Why are you doing this,look your always tired of rocky rooming with you so just sign the paper."

"Have you ever thought that the season I wont change rooms is because you want me to."She says. She did a fake smile and shut the door in my face.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"And he smells like christmas."I say to Deuce.

"Ok,I swear a little throw up just came in my mouth."deuce said."That's a con."

"it's a pro."I say.

"Guys I have been looking for you every where."Cece said.

"That's not the face of someone who can hate me."I say to Deuce before she came over to us.

"I am getting restest."Cece says.

"Whats up."I asked.

"Tinka,the details aren't important,but this means war."Cece says.I looked at Deuce. He looked at me.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I walked into my room. What the heck is going on.

"Oh hey,I hope you don't mind but I was feeling a little home sick,so since im staying I decided to redo the whole room."Rocky says.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

"Ow."Deuce says. We were shaving deuces legs.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I found this shaving stick thing on my dresser.I looked at Rocky. She just smiled. This means war.I put it in the trash."Im impressed."I say.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"We need to bring it up a knoched."Cece said"Find her weakness,where it really hurts."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I walked into the room and saw Cece and Rocky. Rocky was using her tooth-brush.

"Rocky,I hope you know since you used my stuff,I used your tooth-brush to clean my toe nails."I say."they came out really well."I smiled walking out the room with my bag in my hand.I could hear Cece say.

"She's good."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

After dance class we clapped and went to get our stuff.

"Come on Rock."Cece says."You will be alright."

we were headed to some place Cece wanted us to go. Me and Deuce were walking behind Cece.

"See she's bring us to a get o way place,I bet she never brote Isabel here."I say to Deuce.

"You're going down in fames."Deuce says to me.

"Hey Cece,this morning with Isabel did you not like her?"I asked.

"No way,she's great,we use to be so close."cece says."But Logan was the deal breaker,almost ever friend I had has fallen for my brother,you know what really annoys me is going on about him,about how he's going to be a prince charming until he gets bored,then he dumps them,so what do they do,but they do it anyway,and im suppose to open my arms and let them cry by me,no thank you."I looked at Deuce. he looked at me and nodded his head no."You coming in the water."

"Cece."I say.

"Ya."She says back.

"Karaoke."I say.

"Karaoke,I hate karaoke."Cece says.

"Exactly my point,everyone hates karaoke there for Tinka hates kareoke."I say.

"You my friend are a genus,kareoke in your room will be great,I am so glad she's on my side."Cece and me got in the water. Deuce came in with us.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I walked into the studio.

"Logan."the man called."I want to introduce Gunther,he just come here."

"Hey."Logan says.

"I liked for him to look up to you as his mentor,Logan's in third year,im sure he would be happy to answer any questions."He said then walked away.

"So."I say.

"What do you want to know."Logan asked.

"Nothing."I say.

"Look,lets just forget the whole mentor thing and just call it mates."Logan says.

"I already got mates."I say back.

"Logan can I speak to you."the girl walked outside the room and he followed.I saw his bag.I picked up his wallet.I took some money out and put it in my pocket.I tried to put the wallet back in his bag but he walked back in and I just putted it in my pocket. He picked up his bag.

"This is going to take longer than I thought."Logan says to me. Then he walked out.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I walked to my room ready to go to sleep. When I walked into the room deuce and Cece were singing.I ingored them.I got into bed.I put some earphones in my ears and lad down in bed. Cece walked over to me while singing.

"Sing with me Tinka."Cece sings.

"No thank you"I say turning off the light and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was up late practicing my legs were hurting me.I was lading on the floor when Logan came in the studio.

"Oh,sorry im looking for my wallet."Logan says."Hey are you ok."

"Ya,um,no,well kinda,I mean Mrs. rains wont get off my back and a part from that im just scared that im never going to be good enough,no matter how hard I try,and my room-mate is giving me hell,im just,um sorry im fine."I say.I looked at him and he was already looking at me.

"Its ok,everybody goes though this,here."He held out his hand and helped me up."I got a spear moment I can take you though your dance."

"Really,I mean if you don't mind."He took off his jacket and looked away.I smiled and fixed my hair.

* * *

"She's on the move."Cece tells me on the phone. Tinka came in the room.

"Taking your time,you of all people can't be last."Tinka says.

"I better get a move on then."I got up from the bed,got my bag,took her keys and phone and headed out of the room. Cece locked the door.

"What do you think your doing."Tinka says though the door.

"Tinka is that you in there."Cece says.

"Open the door."Tinka says.

"Look you can be late for Mrs. Rains class."cece says.

"I'm not kidding Cece open the door."tinka says.

"I am willing to unlock this door,all you have to do is sign the paper."Cece says putting the paper under the door.

"Not in this life time."Tinka says kicking the paper from under the door."Open the door."Me and Cece ran to class.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

"I had a long talk with your lawyer,she said you just have to share with the court that you turned your life around."

"Ya,I know."I say.

"What she told me was prove and keymite to training would benefit that you have turned your life around,this could be your ticket to freedom."

"Well this is my ticket to Burgin hill."I say holding up the paper.

"So you got though to your brother than."

"He will get my missed calls and call back."I say.

"Here,go a head."he says handing me the phone.

"Sorry but he wouldn't answer from someone he doesn't know."I say.

"Just try to."

I put the numbers in and called his number. it anwered."Drew hey its me,ya,no-no Gunther,ya looked im kinda-,ya I wont cause any trouble,well im great with kids,well I will learn,ya but-,it wont be forever,ya no,alright,bye."Then I put the phone down.

I walked out.I started walking down the hall.

"Hey."Logan said.

"What are you doing-."I say as he pushed me against the wall.

"Where's my wallet."

"What are you talking ab-."He pushed me to the wall."I wouldnt do that again if I was you."Then he did it again so I pushed him to the lockers.

"Septal down,Gunther you are never going to fit in so why don't you just go back to what ever rat hole you came from."

"Some cash missing."I say giving back his wallet."I can get it back for you."

"No need but you owe me a favor."He says walking away.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I looked out the window and say no one.I should just signed the paper but im not going to let her win.I took Rocky's laptop and opened it.I put sos. I saw this folder that said Logan.

"Logan."

I clicked on it."Logan Jones by Rocky blue."I went down the list and smiled.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"No Cece I can't do this,I cant go to her level."I say.

"Don't worry I will do it for the both of us."Cece says.

"No I got to let her out."

"On a scale of mean to Tinka you're not even a seven,I hope you know your no fun."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I clicked the send button.I heard the door getting unlocked.I send it real quick then put the lap top back on her bed before she saw me.

"Im really sorry tinka."Rocky says.

"Its ok don't be."I say taking my keys and walking out.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I got a message from my phone. Oh no it was the list.

"What"Cece says and took my phone AND READ IT.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I walked though the halls.

"When he comes around the whole world goes green."I hear someone say. A girl saw me and started laughing.I walked into class.

"So im a negative."cece says."thats good to know Rocky."

"I can explain."I say.

"Rocky don't,just dont."Cece says.I walked over to deuce.

"Tinka,she emailed it to the whole school."deuce says.

I HATE MY LIFE.

* * *

**Did you like it?What did you think?Was it good or bad?How would you feel if you were Rocky?How long will Cece be mad at Rocky?Will logan hind out?Whats going on with gunther?Whats the favor Gunther's going to owe Logan?Does logan likes rRcky back?Whats going on with Rocky and Gunther?Do they really hate each other?Tell me what you think I want to think.I really want to know. Until next time. love ya. :)**


	4. Minefield

**ROCKY'S POV**

We were in class dancing with the bars. everyone thinks a farm is a dangerous place but not to me.I know every rabbit hole,ropey fence,and rusty nail. No matter where I am im safe.

"To the sinner everyone."mrs. rain says.I went to go get my water in my bag."Rocky,you may dance with the rest of the girls."I smiled. At the academy it's a whole nother planet. One minute you think you know your way around the next you realized you're in a minefield.

Class was over and I walked down the hall way.

Every where I looked there was a new trap. Another enemy and danger around every corner.I saw Logan coming this way. And just when you think games over the unnerverve gives you a bonus life. Deuce moved me where Logan couldn't see me.

"First every one thinks I got my gear off in the boys changing room."I say walking down the stairs."Now that stupid list,can it get any worst."

"Well since you asked."Deuce said as he put his head to where Cece was. We walked over to where she was.

"At least im not the first negative on your list, I guess I should be thankful"Cece says.

"Really im truly sorry Cece,I never meant to drag you in my mess."I say.

"Yet here I am."Cece says.

"Trust me im trying to find every possible reason not to feel this way."I say.

"Here's a great reason,my brother will break your heart,and when he does im not going to be there with a lot of tissues waiting for you to stop crying."Cece says.

"I'm promise im staying a way from him."I say. She just looked at me and started walking and I followed."So you think Tinka send it to third years."

"He read it."Cece says.

"Just kill me now."I say.

* * *

We were in class waiting for the teacher.

"Pop quiz,who can tell me the meaning of pottader."Zacks say, he's a teacher. Tinka put her hand in the air.

"pottader,it means dance of two."Tinka says.

"That's its real meaning, but what does it really mean."Zack says."Pottader,two body's of one song, a guy and a girl real emotal,that's what todays class is all about."

"I never dance with a boy before."I say to Cece. She gave me a look."Its true back home girls dance with girls,there were no guys."

"Don't worry first year boys are just weasty people."Cece says.

"There are three important things in pottader,trust"Zack got an egg and throw it at Gunther who catched it."Good now pass it on."He throw it at Cece.

Then it went to deuce.

Then Tinka.I looked out the window and saw Logan. He was looking though the window trying to ignore me I think.

Tinka throw the egg at me but I didn't catch it,it landed on the ground. Zack cleaned the egg up.

"To help me out,two people from third year are helping,Isabel and Logan nice of you to come."Zacks says."Now lets put you into pears."

Deuce was with Tinka.

Cece with Brandon.

And me with Gunther.

When we were dancing with our partners Gunther move out the way. I turned around and saw Logan was now dancing with me.I was really happy and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"What a great class."I just gave me a look."I just meant Zack is such a great teacher."She just walked away.I saw deuce."Do you think it's a sign that we were meant to be together."

"Lalalalala."Deuce says.

"Before you leave,I talked to Mrs. Rain about having the rest of the day off,don't get to excited,you will be doing an exercise for me,one partner choose."Zacks says as I picked a paper out of the hat.

* * *

"This totally blows."Cece says. we were at lunch."I mean why do I have to be blind folded."

"Well you try being tied to Tinka for 24 hours."Deuce says.

"It can't possibly be 24 hours,no one else got that long"Tinka says.

"I did,ask 20 questions over 24 hours."I say.

"that's it?"Cece says taking the paper from my hand."Ask anything of you like of each other but you must answer truefully."Cece says reading my paper. I took it from her hand.

"Like I want to know anything about Gunther,so Tinka you're not the only one."I say. She just walked away.

* * *

"Favorite food pizza,don't have a lucky number,and were done."Gunther says.I didn't even ask anything.

"No were not,this is important for school."I say.

"Well I know everything about you, its kinda around the whole school."Says Gunther walking.

"Where are you going."I asked.

"The beach."Gunther says.

* * *

Me,Brandon,and Cece were headed to the beach. Brandon had to be blind folded.

"I love this city."I say.

"Check out the girl's"Brandon says. Cece hitted him. The only season why he was coming is because he's Cece partner.

"I'm going to go hind gunther."I say.

"We will be down here."Cece says."Oh,check out the ways."

"Ya."Brandon runs him into a poll.

"I'm going to love this exsircise."Cece says puting her shades on.

I went to go find Gunther.

He was at the skatepark riding his skateboard.

"Are you some kind of stalker."Gunther says.

"Not always but I have 19 questions left."I say."So where did you grow up?"

"Malabo."

"By the beach,lucky."I say

"Ya,housing place lucky."

"Housing?"

"Ya housing commission,where the poor people live."

"You think im rich?"

"You're at the academy aren't you?"

"So are you."

"Ya well its different."

"You got brothers and sisters?"

"I got one brother."

"Are you close?"

"We live together."

"I mean like emotally close."

"Were the same blood why wouldn't we be close."

"What about your parents,what does your dad do?"

"No answer."

"You have to answer."

"Says who?"

"That's the rules,what does your dad do?"

"Alright,my turn,how far have you gone with a guy."

I ignored that.

"That's the rules so how far,first base,second base,do they even have bases your side of town,have you ever even kissed a guy,you havent have you,maybe I can help you out"

"Maybe you can get lost."

"I have a few more questiond."I just walked away.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I was in the studio with Tinka. She was on a ball working out while I was studying and doing my homework.

"Tinka,im trying to read."I say.

"And im trying to better my coure."Tinka says.

"We could so be doing this at the beach now."

"I don't do beach."

"Why?"

"I don't do the sun,I don't do salt,and I don't do sun."

"Great."

"I need my water."

We both got up and tried to get our waters but we were tied together."so do I,girls go first."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"It's not like I want to im only doing this for school."I say to Cece."And I don't care what his favorite color is or his family."

"So did he tell you say. Someone hit her with a soccer ball. she took the blind fold off."Ow!"She hit brandon.I got the soccer ball.

"It was him."Brandon says pointing to Logan.

"Oh let's go to the beach it will be so fun."Cece says.

"I didn't know he would be here."I say.

"Ya right,what are you doing here?"Cece asked Logan.

"To have fun with the third years,let me guess Zack's first year trust exsircise."Logan says."Your not suppose to goof off."

"I know that."cece says. brandon put Cece's blind fold back on.

"Rocky, ball."Logan says."You guys can play as well if you want."I looked at Cece.

"Don't look at me like that rocky."Cece say. How did she know she has a blind fold around her eyes.

"How did you kno-."I started.

"I might be blind folded but not blind."cece says.

"Oh come on just a game of soccer."I say.

Then we played a game of soccer.

"Ok that's it target is leaving,you coming rocky."cece says.

"think im going to stay."I say.

"come on rocky, kick it."logan says.

"I still have to talk with Gunther."I say.

"Come on were leaving."Cece says to Brandon.

I played the game some more.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

We were still in the studio.

"You need to know that soon toilets will soon come in to play."I say.

"Ew,you can hold on."Tinka says.

"Not for 24 hours."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

We took a break.

"I'm straving."Logan says.

"Ya me to."I say.

"Swam for food."logans ays. Everyone follows.

"I'm going to get some food."I yelled to them.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I entered the boys restroom. Tinka followed.I went inside the stall and used the bathroom while Tinka stand outside of the stall.

"Leave."I hear Tinka say.I think to some guy."Why does boys toilets stank so much."

"Why do you have to be so nasty."I say.

"It's a fact,they stank."

"No im talking about Rocky's list,why did you send it."

"Less thinking and more doing before we both die in here."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I came back to the beach and no one was there. no one was nowhere to be found.

I was walking a cross the street when I saw this car.

I walked to the bus stop waiting place.I didn't have a lot of money so I just started walking and eating my food.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

We were sitting on the couch.

"I don't understand why you have to be so mean to everyone."Deuce says.

"Your just like an annoying little bug flying around."I say.

"Tinka ju-"deuce started.

"Buzz."I say.

"If you want people to-

"Buzz."I say.

"fin-."

"buzz."I say.

"fine,I wont say another word,here you go."Deuce said trying to hand me the plate of food.

"carbs after three I farther eat a vending machine."I say.

"Hey where's rocky."Deuce asked Cece.

"Haven't seen her."Cece says.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was walking my way home when I saw the same car again. there were two guys in the car. They drove by me.

"Hey babe."the guy says.

I ignored them.

"There lots of room on my laps"he says.I got my food and throw it at him.

He was about to come after me but Gunther showed up and we ran away.

"Do you have a death wish?"Gunther says.

"Did you see what they were going to be do me."I start.

"No it doesn't matter,you don't pick fights,what are you still doing here anyways."

"If you must know im waiting for the bus."

"Oh what no limo today."

"When have you ever seen me in a limo,you know nothing about me."

"Way more than I wanted to know."

"I never met somebody so rude,doesn't your mother teach you manners."

"She's dead."

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

"Just call her if your worried."Brandon says to me.

"Who says im worried im just checking messages,how would you know anyways."

"I can see everything this whole thing must be working."

"Ya,well can you see this."I say hitting him with a big spoon.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"I don't know what it would feel like losing my mom."I say.

"No you can't."Gunther says.

"Did she dance."

"Ya,when she was young."

"Is that why you're at the academy."

"I promised my mom I would audition,doesn't mean im hanging around."

"You're gonna quit."

"Im not into it."

"I don't believe you."

"Suite yourself."

"I've seen you dance."

"Fine, you think you know me,true or false,do I have a brother."

"True"

"Very good,and lets say I got in some trouble,maybe I need his help should I call him."

"I don't know probably,you said you were close."

"So you would expect him to answer right,brother helping brother,I called him from the academy's phone and he answered,well you know everything so is this true or false."

"I liked to say false but"

"So you know nothing, I made it up"

* * *

We walked to the academy.I almost was to my room.

"I have one question left."I told gunther."question 20."

"Hit me."

"Why did you tell everyone about me in the boys change rooms you knew it was an actadent."

"Now why would I even bother."

"can't believe you'll still lie about it,I know you did."

"You know I wasnt the only one there,ever thought about that."He said then left.

* * *

I walked though the halls.I saw deuce and Tinka.

"Its say 2 to four hours,not 24."Tinka says.

"look rocky,does it say 24 or 2 to 4?"deuce asked

"well it has a 2 and a 4.I walked away to find Logan.

"You want to know im so mean to you,rocky,and Cece,it's because your all some idiots."Tinka says and walked away mad.

When I saw him I walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you."I say to him and walked away somewhere,where no one can hear us. He followed.

"Whats up."He asked.

"Like you don't know."

"What"

"Like you don't know, you have been laughing at me this whole time haven you."

"Excuse me?"

"At audition week telling everyone about the boys change room,that's was you wasnt it?"

"If you look at it,it was a funny story."

"Like leaving me at the beach funny right."

"What but you weren't even with us."

"Or not saying anything about my pros and cons list."

"I didnt realize I had to say something."

"Of course you had to,it's not fair because of you the whole school is laughing at me."

"How is that because of me,look you want to know the truth I was embarsted by it,I mean I talked to you 3,4 times and your writing all that stuff and saying it to everyone,come on what are you even talking about here,I don't even know you."then he walked away.

* * *

I was crying in the girls bath room.

"Rocky."Cece says

"She can't talk to you."I say.

"Yes she can."

"You said you were sick of girls talking to you about Logan."

"It's because I hate seeing my friends get hurt."

I opened the stall and let her in.

Growing up I had my mom and dad to give me the warning signs. Here we have to relies on each that we wont let one another down,agree and admit that like it or not for the next three years we are tied together with an unbreakable cord. ok so maybe we have a bit of a way to go here.

* * *

**Did you like it?Tell me what you think?Is Rocky going to stay away from Logan now?Is Logan really a jerk?Does Gunther and Rocky still have something going on between each other.?Does Deuce like anyone?Is Rocky ever going to do better in dance school?Is Gunther going to stick a round?Does Rocky still like Logan?Do you hate what Logan said to Rocky?Eho should make it to third year?How is Deuce's life?Does his dad hates that he dances?Find out some of these questions next time. Until than love ya :).**


	5. I'm Sorry

im sorry to say but i am no longer doing this story. no one really likes it and i was sad when someoone reviewed my story and said that my story and me sucked. i deleted the review but i am still sad about it. im still going to do my story the Mix up and A love story because im justed starting a love story and i know alot of people like the mix up because of Rogan.i wont be updating soon for my other story's because i need to study for my final exams but this summer i will write everyday. well almost everyday im taking a trip to florida but almost everyday. thanks for reading this and i am sorry.


	6. Real Man Dont Dance

**ROCKY'S POV**

"Showders down rocky."Mrs. Rain tells paroquets you have to keep your eye in one fixed spot. All your focus must be on your spot. Everything else has to be kept out your mind. Nothing else just the spot. When I was dancing I saw Logan pass by.I stopped dancing and stared."What did I say about focus."Mrs. rain says to me.I started dancing again. One hundred percent focus means one hundred percent that means some things have to be scacerfist.

Class was over and I walked though the hall way.

"Someone keeps moving my spot."Deuce says.

"Mhm."Cece says.

"I swear."Says Deuce.

"When you see Rocky can you give her this."Tinka says then walks away.

"Its sorta bulry."Deuce says.

"Its sorta logan."Cece says.

"Oh."Deuce says.

"Did you throw this in the trash."Cece asked me. It was a picture of Cece and deuce with Logan in the background.

"Yep."I say.

"Not because you had a bad shot of him?"Cece says.

"No because its bad for me,for now on im sticking with my friends."I say.

"Gold dollar for you Rocky."Cece says and we walk away.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

"I'm a dead man."I say. We were at lunch.

"Its only Engish."Cece says.

"And its a b+ not an F."Rocky says.

"Dead dead dead,there is no hope,im six feet under ground."I say.

"But you're doing a pretty good job of topping every class."Cece says.

"you serous cece."I say.

"Yes."Says Cece.

"take a look a round,this is a dance school,my dads opinion is easy,and I promised him all a's,and to go with him every saturday."I say.

"I would love an excuse like that to get out of class."Cece says

"Sorry excuse,no see Cece that's where your wrong ,it's not an excuse ok,it's this web of life."I start."Ok one week im to sick to go with my dad,the next week im-."

"Telling the school you have to go with your dad."Rocky says.

"Yes."I say biting my paper.

"You realize you can't keep that up."cece says.

"Ok,I got it,I have to go to my dad's tonight and tell him."i say.

"Young martin hows your heath."Zack says.

"I'm fine sir."I say.

"Then I will see you in my saturday class tommow."Zack says back.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I opened the door to my room.

"Oh, hey man."Deuce says. He's my room mate."come in."There was stuff every where.I looked at my bed. It had some crums on it.

"there are crums on my bed."I say.

"What?"

"Crums."

"Ya that would be the poppy-seed cake."he says.

"Wait you ate cake on my bed."I say. he tried to get it off but I pushed him out the way.

"Ya well you know my mother baked it yesterday,you gotta have come."he says.

I ignored him and sat on my bed.

"Ok look,I get it I understand,I will clean all this up when I get back,hey do you want to come?"He asks.

"Um,no I got my own family stuff."I say and he left.

* * *

I was bored so I went to go visit my mothers grave.I miss her so much. when I saw it there was spray paint on it.I tried to get it off.

"Hey you,get out of there."The man says.I still tried to get the spray paint off."I said get out of there!"

"ya I heard you."I say.

"Do I need to call the cops."The man said.

Then I ran away.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I was back at home. I was sitting at the dinner table.

"Mother im dancing."My brother sings."don't you think im beautiful when im dancing."He says in my ear.

"You're not even funny."I say to my brother.I got up.

"Deuce sit please."My dad says.I sat back down.

"Dancing school wasnt suppose to interfere with your studies."My dad started."Or you coming with me every saturday but really not a b+"

"But-"I say

"You can have any career you want."my dad says.

"Ya long as,as it's at least what you want right."I say.

"No there's plenty other careers."My dad says.

"Deuce wants to be a balarina."My brother says.

"What."I say.

"That's euogh."My mom tells my brother.

"You tell us your one of the best dancers at the academy."My dad started.

"And he is."my mom says."You seen him dance."

"You can pick any other career you want,think about it."My dad says and then walked away.

I was talking to my mom before I left.

"You have to go it will break your fathers heart."My mom tells me.

"Don't worry mom I will be there."I told her."I promise."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was helping Cece with her stuff. We walked into the hang out room.I saw sat on the couch.I sat on the floor with her.

"Sissy,do you wanna play a game."Logan asked.

"Busy,you can help if you want."Cece says.

"Um no,rocky wanna play."Logan said.

"No im busy to."I say.

"Come on one game wont hurt."logan says. One hundred percent focus I told myself.I looked at Cece. She was giving me the look.

"I'm helping cece."I say.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I walked into my room. it was all cleaned up and Gunther was sitting on his bed. wait,where's my stuff?

"Hey,where is my stuff?"I say.

"I trashed it."Gunther says.

"You what."

"It's in the trash."

"You can't do that."he gave me the trash bag.

"If I ever have to pick up after you again,I will punch you."

"Is that a promise."I dumped out the stuff in the bag on the floor."Hit me,come on hit me out of class."

"What?"

"Go for a shot at the nose,no that will be better by the morning,so go for the mouth,just give me a nice big fat lip,ok go."

He didn't hit me.

"Ok crums you hate crums."Then I put crums all over his bed. Then he walked out.

I was talking to Rocky.

"What am I going to do."I say.

"Im going to ask you something."Rocky says.

"What."

"Dancer or a doctor?"

"Dancer."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"It's so nice to see you."Zack says to deuce.

I looked at deuce. he was looking at the clock.

"hey I need you warm."Zack says to Gunther.

"Im ready."Gunther says.

"No you're not."Zack says.

I walked over to Deuce.

"whats wrong?"I asked him.

"I have to be with my dad by 11."Deuce says."I feel sick,the guilt is eating me up."It was time to dance and we got into place.

The boys started dancing.

"Gunther your turning in."Zack walked over to gunther and started touching his leg.

"woah woah woah, I got it."gunther says.

"Is there a problem."Zack says.

"Ya you."Gunther says. then he walked over to the bar. zack stopped the music.

"Did you say something."Zack says.

"This class is a waste of time."Gunther says.

"Does anybody else thinks this is a waste of time?"Zack asks."What are you gonna do waste your time or everybody elses?"Then gunther got his bag and walked out of class."ok lets keep going,i want to see the whole movement now."

the boys started dancing. deuce stopped dancing."I don't feel so good."Deuce says.

"We will have a rest in a minute."Zack says. deuce started dancing agin. Then he throw up on the floor,a little on Tinka."It is my fault for pushing you, you better go wash your face."

"I will go check on him."I say then ran after him."Deuce are you ok,you look terrible."

"My stomach is in knots."Deuce says.

"Sit down."I say.

"But I cant Rocky,I have 20 minutes to make it to my dad's."Deuce says.

"Your not still going."I say.

"I need you to cover for me."Says Deuce.

"This is crazy deuce."I say.

"Please Rocky."deuce says.

"Go."I say.

"Yes,thank you."Then he left.

I was walking back to class when I saw zack."how is he?"Zack asked.

"Fine, I mean he's not fine he's sick oviously."I say.

"Maybe we should call a doctor."Zack says.

"He's not doctor sick yet though he's pretty sick he's not that sick."I say.

"You know rocky,you can't lie,where is he?"

I had to tell him everything.

I was waiting for deuce to get back so I could tell him.

"I did it,I was five minutes late but I made it."Deuce says.

"Great,that's great."I say.

"Ya my dad was happy."Deuce says.

"Good,but Zack not so much,he knew I was lying I had to tell him everything,im really sorry Deuce."

"Ya ya."

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I walked down the stairs. I saw Gunther.

"So you have a folic for what?"I asked."You seroiusly need to chill out,Zack was just trying to help."

"He got in my face,I don't like people in my face."Gunther says.

"He was fixing you."

"I don't like people touching me."He says back.

"Must make you a fun date."I say.

"You never will get to find out."He says.I walked in front of him.

"Can I have that in writing."I say."This to close."

"What are you doing?"

"People pay their shrinks thousands of dollars for therapy,im willing to do it for free,now in ten words or less decide how me touching your arm makes you feel?"

"My skin cralw."I touched his chest.

"And now."

"Same."I touched his face.

"What about that?"He moved my hand."I change my mind you're not homophobic,your peopleforbic."I say walking away.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I was in class. zack walked in.

"Your back."he says to Gunther."Deuce,Mr. Kellie wants to see you in his office."

"Ok."I say.

"Now."zack says.

"Alright."I say and got my stuff and left.

When I walked into his office my dad was there. He looked disappointed.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

"You look bored."Zack said to me.

"Sorry did you say something?"I say.

"I asked would you like to deminstright."Zacks says.I look down."stop guys,I said would you like to deminstright."

I walked to the sinner.I did what the other guys were doing. when I was done everyone clapped.

"Not a bad turn,you were fast but textaneckly sloppy,this time slow it down."Zack says.

I standed back in the sinner.I did it slower and brot my leg up and it fell down."Theres a reason we do the boring excises."Zack did it slowly and he did it perfectly. When he was done everyone clapped.I walked back to the bar.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

"Clearly you're not the best at dancing."My dad says.

"Im trying my hardest."I say. He just walked away.

I was in my room now when rocky came in.I was packing.

"It's over,my dad thought I have the best and now he knows the worsst."I say.

"But were working on that,were going to be good."Rocky says.

"I can be good at other things."

"You don't care about any of those."

"Doesnt matter,dad's pulling me out of the academy."

"Must be a big relief."

"What?"

"I just fingered it out,you really want to leave."

"Ya and how does that work."

"Cause then you never have to face up to the question whether your good enough,you can just say dad didn't let me."

"It wasnt my choice."

"You said dancer not doctor,don't be like Gunther,a guy who has talent but he's to gutless to do anything about it."Then she walked away.

I thought about what she said. She's right.'

I had my box of stuff and was going to put it in the I throw it away I just walked around thinking to myself.

I just started dancing around.I wanted to prove to myself that im good enough for anything. the moves just came to me. it felt great.I felt like I really belonged.I started doing the moves we have been practicing in class. after a few times I got better.I just had to focus on the spot.I keep on saying this to myself. now I could do it perfectly. what i didn't know was my dad was watching me.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was walking when I saw deuce looking though the dumpster.

"Deuce,what are you doing?"I asked

"I'm looking for my point shoes."Deuce says.

"So your staying?"

"Ya."

"I told you your dad would understand."

"Ya."

"Oh,he didn't."

"Not even close."i helped him look for his point shoes. He found them.

"Yes."I saw the picture i throw away in the trash.I picked it up and putted it in my jacket pocket.

Sometimes the things you stay to aren't going to work out. putting yourself on the line comes at a cost. But if you want to be the best scacerfistes have to be made. Maybe not all at once.

* * *

**did you like this chapter?what did you think?does cece like gunther?is gunther ver going to owe logan that favor?does rocky still like logan?will deuce's dad ever understand?find out next ya :).**


	7. I Can't Take It Anymore

im done. i got another bad review and i am about to cry again and i cant take it anymore. im not doing this story no more and thats final. im a bad write.i hate my life.i cant stop crying.


End file.
